


Massive Screaming

by itsmingkittythings, ZiMagateophobia



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmingkittythings/pseuds/itsmingkittythings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiMagateophobia/pseuds/ZiMagateophobia
Summary: "We are officially OVER Zim's inefficiency to conquer even ONE race! Time to use this planet for what it was originally meant for: SNACKS! Goodbye, earth! HELLO, enslavement of humanity! Step aside, Zim - this is OUR planet now! Any freely-roaming humans unaccompanied by their Irken master will be executed on the spot! Bow down, earthlings - and brace yourselves for your inevitable ending!!" Red cackled, the crowd roaring in excitement behind him.Purple sulked, idly waving the doughnut in front of his lips. "I wanted to say that," he grumbled, stuffing his face.





	1. Without you, the sun dies

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... this shit was intense to finish. There will be more. But, yeah. That's all I can say my brain is exploding. There is lots of blood, gore, sex, but there is a plot to it don't worry.

Title: Massive Screaming

Introduction

Life has gotten so complicated, more than I ever thought possible. How naïve I was, looking back onto my childhood, back when I thought good conquers all evil. How stupid I was to think that this world, this universe, was so black and white.

There were certain things in this life I lived, that were untouchable, unattainable. 

Whether it was solid or fluid, it felt so real. It was just like the ghost from my past. Run your fingers through it and all you have is mist. 

Not all bad decisions make them bad people, or creatures for that matter. We all make mistakes and wrong turns. It’s stupid to deny we don’t hate as much as we love. Does that make you bad? No. 

It just makes you human....

 

But what if you’re not human?

What then…?

~~~  
Chapter 1: Without you, the sun dies

It was nice for him to get sleep when he could, it was such a rare endeavor. Fragile bodies like his own needed it but it wasn’t always on his top priority list. He knew it should be, but it was a costly method that was once practiced but took for granted. 

Onyx but obscure. The darkness that only came in sleep or death was interrupted by an unknown uneasiness. This was suppose to be soothing and rejuvenating, but a hardness in his tense muscles told him otherwise. 

Senses started to bleed through as he realized he was sitting on his side under something hard, not soft. 

‘No… just five more minutes.’ 

He tried to relax back into his slumber but then the stale air met his nostrils. 

‘Wait…’ 

Shooting up with a gasp, his eyes revealed the answers to his questions. Feeling his naked palms under him, he was laying over a metal table. His heart sunk and he slowly looked up. 

‘Please… no, anything, but….’ 

Medical tools hooked up by wires and machines hung from the ceiling. Foreign objects that resembled surgical tools and if it wasn’t for the Irken symbol-

“Shit!” 

He rolled and scooted himself off the table, tumbling to the ground as his knees buckled. He frantically stepped back as he tried to straighten his body. His hand slapped against his mouth, trying to stop any sounds from coming out as his eyes widened and strained. 

Frame convulsing as he began hyperventilating, “How in the flying fuckitty fuck did I get here?” He whispered desperately, releasing his hand, his tone harsh and on the verge of frantic tears. 

“Okay, Dib. Stay calm.” He told himself, taking a ragged breath in. “Think.” Closing his eyes as he let out a rapid and broken exhale. “Retrace your steps.” Lids popping up, “You got this, buddy. Come on,” Dib’s voice snapped in an oncoming frustrated growl. 

Looking around, only a small light in the back corner aiding him, his head turned frantically, scoping in paranoia. His head jerked to every corner at each possible sound or movement. His mind playing tricks on him.

A sharp pain stabbed his right temple and his fingertips brushed it, hissing lowly. “Fffuck…” Dib huffed breathlessly, “How did I get here…?” 

Finally getting his bearings he straightened up, “Basics, Dib. Basics.” He shook his hands, trying to will all the anxiety out.

“Ok… Phew…” He breathed, “My name is Dib Membrane… cool, I know that.” He took a few steps, trying to clearly see what was around the room. “I’m 35… damn, am I already that old? Focus, Dib!” He shut his eyes, trying to work through the temporary amnesia that was stumping him. “I live on Earth… I work as a private paranormal investigator, I’m employed with the Swollen Eyeball and the government. Cool, I have a job! I’m really not a bum like everyone always said I would be!” 

A few more steps back and he bumped into a counter that ruined his moment of victory, causing a few fragile loose vials to topple over. One jar filled with green goo began spinning off of the surface and Dib flung out his arms desperately, trying to catch it in time. It slipped right through his fingers. Holing out his shaking hands like the jar somehow might just fly back into his grasp, unbroken. But to no avail, it shattered abruptly. The shards bounced off of the floor, twinkling in the minimal light that bore into the room. He twitched and shook as the sound boomed within the nearly silent room, hoping to whatever-god-or-thing-that-was-up-there that no one heard that. 

Damn it. Well, he tried. But why couldn’t he remember how he got here? He clenched his fist, bunching up the front of his shirt. He held the fabric tightly against the middle of his chest, trying to coast out the anxiety that was heavily tearing at his muscles. Dib began to take in his surroundings once again, his eyes flying over every corner of the dark room. This was insane. If this was Hell, man, was he going to blow a gasket at the one responsible for sending him here. 

There! A door in the far corner of his eye. He whipped his head towards it in almost glee, that is, if he could remember what that emotion truly felt like.

He immediately sprinted towards it and pounded his finger against the release button. There was a low beeping noise that flashed red at him. He tried a second time and he only got the same annoying sound again. Dib sighed harshly in defeat.

His gaze sunk to the floor, head hung limply as he slouched, peering down at his boots. “Why would someone put me in here and not spill my guts first? Isn’t that the point of an autopsy room?” he asked to no one in in particular, the air around him his only companion. His eyes scanned the floor.

Something was different…

Something didn’t feel right. He padded his chest as if his trench coat was missing, but.. 

“No...that’s not it. I know I left that on purpose for a reason. A reason I can’t recall, of course..” 

Dib almost felt weightless. Too weightless. 

“Pants? Don’t I usually…?” He slapped his palms against his pockets, padding down all the way down and around his thighs to his calves, trying to locate something important. But they were all flat? Dib dug in each hole, fingers snaking inside, only to scratch at the bottom of the fabric. 

“MY KEYS!” He yelled in a panic, but immediately slapped both hands over his mouth as he jerked around so frantically that he was only making his head hurt more and more, his heart starting to race. “Shit, those are the keys to Tak’s ship, I can’t leave without those!!” Dib whispered dreadfully. 

“That’s...that’s not good.” 

They were missing. Did he forget them? No, he never left without them. 

“Wait… I think I remember...” Dib’s memory was starting to unfuzz. 

As he searched his pants, he saw that he was wearing green camouflage army bottoms. The hems were tucked inside of his jungle boots, laced up neatly above his calf. His arms were bare and he was just wearing his black tank top, dog tags stuck inside of his shirt. He felt a chill. No glasses today. But he could see. He must have put in his contacts earlier. 

His hair was the same scythe formation, but longer and stretched down to the middle of his back. His sides were freshly buzzed with black strands idly hanging over his scalp; forehead was beading sweat as he grinded his teeth, face flushed with a light crimson. His anxiety was suffocating him. 

Dib began walking around the room, trying to find vents, maybe other doors that were behind something, anything...!! 

Along his search, he found a medical supplies cabinet and pulled it out from the wall; his movements were slow and dragging as his lean, but toned muscles flexed. Dib got it to budge and the only thing that was back there was an Irken, triangle-looking outlet. What did he think this was, a mansion with secret exits? He glared at nothing but himself and moved back into the middle of the room, now glancing up towards the ceiling. There was a vent! But of course he wasn’t THAT tall to be able to reach it! He would have to find something to stand on… 

As Dib grabbed the autopsy table, things started to flood back to him. “Fucking solo suicide mission.” He cursed to himself. It had been long over twenty years since that fateful day that he ran into his first alien. The investigator and so many others never thought in a million years that he would ever be able to take over the planet. Actually... it wasn’t him. But he did partake in it; the Tallest decided to use the Earth as another one of their many snack resources. Predictable.

They arrived, and destroyed everything that he once held dear. More than half of the planet was in flames and the other smaller percentage of survivors of the invasion were captured as slaves to the armada.

Professor Membrane was among those prisoners and Dib finally took it upon himself to sneak onto this stupid ship. Even though his sister warned him not to go alone, especially without some backup. What the fuck was he thinking? That’s right… he wasn’t thinking. 

Shit had hit the fucking shit storm, down to the depths of shitty shit, rock bottom. Thankfully, he knew most of his family was alive. But many other people hadn’t been so lucky. Dib still couldn’t remember how he got in this very room, though. The last thing he could remember was taking Tak’s ship, cloaking it, and breaking the GPS and transmission tracker. He even somehow managed to get it parked in the landing dock, which he had no idea how he pulled that off. The armada must be really distracted today, or something. Maybe an event? He did walk out into the docking area, managing to get into one of the many halls... and the rest, well, was black. 

He climbed onto the surface of the medical table. It was a little unstable and didn’t have much weight to it, but he spread his legs, bending his knees for balance. Slowly reaching his arms up, he was a little over six feet tall. But his lengthy arms shook and the tip of his fingers barely touched the vent. He took a minute to close his eyes. Breathe. And calm down. Standing on his tiptoes and biting his lip in concentration, he reached the pads and nails of his hands to graze the vent. If only he could punch or kick it open...

Settling back onto his heels and looking around, he bent his knees further. He needed something heavy enough… He squinted in the dim lit room, trying to find anything that could aid him. 

There was something in the corner of the room. His eyes fell upon the lonely pole against the wall. Carefully getting off the table, he stepped over to swipe it and immediately climbed back up. He began poking it against the vent. 

It didn’t budge. Dib sucked in air through his teeth, his tongue stuck on the roof of his mouth. He really didn’t want to be making anymore noise, but.. 

He let out a sigh before holding his breath. He thrusted at it with force. BANG. 

BANG. BANG. BANG!!

The vent finally started to budge. Dib smiled, chuckling softly in relief. “Yes! Now, I just need to find a way to climb u-”

There was a woosh and few idle beeps, indicating a door opening, then closing with a locking noise following behind it. Dib stayed on his tiptoes, frozen in place as he looked over his shoulder. It was hard to see what or who entered the room exactly. All he could see was a silhouette, and there was definitely an outline of antennae…

“You fool!” That voice… “You keep making that racket and the whole Irken empire will be here to rip you to shreds,” a sudden scoff came with it. The creature walked slowly out of the darkness to look up at Dib.

“You…” Dib’s eyes narrowed as he grinded his teeth loudly. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” He asked in panic, still crouched there like an uncomfortable mannequin in the window of a retro shop. 

“I should be asking you the same thing, Dib-filth.” The Irken was familiar: The same red orbs and antennae, but taller. He wasn’t nearly as tall as the human. His head reached just below the earthling’s collarbone. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in strength. 

The alien’s skin was a smooth, emerald shade and his antennae reached down to his neck. The Irken soldier uniform was no more, but what he had on was similar. The pink shirt was long but stopped above his pelvis, two slits on each sides of his legs, the back of the shirt laid long a few inches above his ankle. Same black leggings, but different boots that met his knees decked out with silver buckles. His gloved hands contained decorated zippers on each side of his wrists. 

“Keep your voice DOWN, earth-pig,” he hissed, trying to keep his own quiet, but relaying a harsher tone at those few important words to emphasize for him to shut his trap. 

The alien ran to the autopsy table without warning, placing his claws on the edge of it and pushing it hard against the wall. Dib toppled, dropping the pole and falling hard onto his rear. With a groan, he glared back at him, lying in too much pain to react fast enough.

“I TOLD you to NEVER come back here. You pig-smellies never, EVER listen,” he hissed lowly, still trying to keep his voice down, even though he just created a whole new series of sounds. The Irken approached the table, lightly stomping towards the human with a deadly glare as his sharp teeth bared in anger.

The human shook his head, quickly ramming himself back into reality to catch the Irken swiftly approaching. He tried to stand up or get off the table, but the heel of his boot kept slipping on the smooth metal surface beneath him. 

“Get out of here!” Dib spat. He glared back, challenging his long-time nemesis with his eyes, the two gazes piercing each other. He still scrambled to move, but started to shake from anxiety and adrenaline, making it more difficult for himself to get out of the way. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you stupid worm-baby!” He leaned over the table, quickly gripping Dib’s boot. He took both ankles and yanked him ungracefully towards him. The human slid on his more-than-likely bruised tailbone and fell straight on his back, the child beneath him flailing as he was pulled. “This is the second time, earth-stink. Your hideous, big head needs to get out of here NOW.” 

Dib grunted, listening to the words as he was scooted towards the edge. He managed to slowly sit himself up and clenched his fists tightly. “What do you care!?” he breathed, barking at him softly, but the sharp tone was still there. “And my head is not big!” he whispered as loud as he could. 

“Zim does not care at all, earth-monkey.” He grabbed the front of the straps of Dib’s muscle shirt. “You are completely mentally challenged if you think you can just sneak into the armada unnoticed. Thankfully, I got to you before the others did. But they are still looking for you.” In the midst of his speech, he extended two of his PAK legs, releasing bright blue plasma rays from the pointed tip of the illuminated metal. 

Dib’s eyes burned, trying to put a hand to shield his vision. It was however, useless, and the bright light only turned his now oncoming headache into a migraine. Grunting lowly, he leaned back to take his boots to the Irken’s chest, thrusting his legs forward in a double kick. He watched the Irken tumble over into the counter behind him, only halfway toppled. “I’m not going to just sit back and watch while your kind kills my Dad, alien scum!” 

The Irken slowly tried to get his footing and supported his abdomen. “You are the stupidest, most big-headed, squirrel-dookie out of all of your species!!” His PAK legs were only halfway out as he tried to regain his footing; holding onto the counter with the back of his arm resting on it. 

“Oh yeah~?! Well, at least my race doesn’t ensla-” He blinked and then looked at the alien, eyes squinted in disgust. “Wait, never mind…” Dib muttered. “I don’t want to see your disgusting face! You’re nothing but a sleazy lizard who can’t let the past go!” 

That boiled Zim up real fast. “ME!?” He said, a bit too loudly… He cleared his throat, trying again to be more silent. “Me??” He questioned the human, whispering. “If you would just surrender, we would NOT be in this mess.” 

Dib rose his arms up in defeat. “Then turn me in. I dare you. You KNOW your leaders would praise you, maybe even reward you. Maybe they would actually bump you up in your own sick, little food chain.” 

The human lifted his fist, pushing off the table to place himself into a fighting stance. “Just do it already!! Stop stalling and wasting my time!” Dib swung, “Nnngyah!”

Zim’s arm blocked the human from impacting his face. There was a pause and a surprised crimson gaze, but he was still overzealous from his nemesis. The alien gave a harsher glare with his lips knit tightly shut. 

The next thing Dib saw was a flash of darkness and feeling his back hitting the autopsy table. He choked, trying to get his air waves to break through. Opening his eyes, the human tried to claw at Zim’s gloved hands as the fingers were clamped around his neck. “Z-Zi-!” He coughed and flailed, trying to kick his legs out towards him, but the Irken had decided to keep his distance. He learned his lesson from last time. 

“S-s…ss…” His eyes fluttered. “Pl…p-p-p…” Dib attempted to be so low as to plead with his Irken nemesis, his eyes watering. 

Zim held his neck in one hand, grimacing up at the human. Stupid, tall… fetus. He hissed to himself, putting more pressure onto the child’s adam's apple, squeezing tighter to lift Dib’s flailing body off the ground. Looking away, he began to feel disgusted with himself. 

Why was he even wasting his precious time and energy on this meat-bag? The egotistical Irken had far better and greater things to do than to play enemy with his… enemy. He shoved the human by his throat back down to the table nonchalantly, releasing him.

Scoffing, disappointed and angry as the Irken gave his enemy minimal space to breathe, he spoke, “Weakling. Can’t even fight back as I crush your windpipes.” 

Dib inhaled, toppling onto his elbows over the metal surface, trying not to fall off. He breathed heavily on his side, attempting to prop himself back up as he gasped like a fish out of water for what seemed like minutes. 

“Listen to you…” Zim rolled his eyes. “Before you know it, they’ll carve into your tombstone, ‘death by pathetic attempt at living.’” The Irken shook his head in disapproval.

As Dib’s breathing slowly returned back to normal, he responded shakily. “Well, I don’t have extra… appendages to aid me… cheater…” Even though Zim didn’t fully get to use them this time, it was the only comeback he could think of with his head still being screwy.

Zim did not seem to hear this. He was too busy trying to contemplate on how to get out of this situation.

Finally able to speak without a problem, Dib snapped, “Why did you come for me, anyway?!” he asked, annoyed as he was finally able to straighten himself up, limply sitting on the edge of the table.

Zim’s gaze and neck whipped back towards the human. “Why??? WHY?! You DARE question Zim’s motives?!” He quickly bit back the noise level to relay a much softer tone. “My reasons... do not concern you, Dib-human.” 

The investigator blinked from the guilt that creeped up on him, even though he knew he shouldn’t feel bad about his outbursts. At all. He massaged his throat, mumbling. “Thanks, anyway…” He knew he still wasn’t out of the clear, but maybe he could somehow coax the alien into helping him find his father. 

“And no, I will not help you to find your stinkin’ gene pool. Your sister is strong enough for the both of you. Why on Irk did you not bring her?” He approached Dib fully, enjoying the fact that he was actually looking down at the human for once. Zim hated the height the human had over him. So much that it burned deep inside of his squeedily spooch. 

“We needed more back up, but there weren’t enough volunteers.” His angry gaze met Zim’s as he felt the tense air in the room die down. “So, I decided to go on my own.”

The alien’s claws unexpectedly touched Dib’s knees as he moved closer to the earthling. “Your race is weak.” His eyes narrowed as his voice became jagged. “That is why it was taken over and nearly destroyed to put you poor, dumb-as-dumb things into extinction.” 

Dib’s eyes widened and he tried to edge away, but the claws dug deeper into his knees, effectively keeping him put. He stared at him for moments, his chest heaving. “They’re not weak,” he grumbled, but his voice was becoming smaller and smaller. He was starting to get nervous from Zim’s forceful actions. 

The paranormal investigator straightened up, swallowing hard as he tried to recollect his bearings and gain back his dominance. But this only made him dangerously close to the alien. He leaned back a little. “They’re just… human, Zim,” he stated. 

The Irken’s claws breached the fabric, piercing skin as he held his rival’s legs still. The human jerked from the sensitive areas being touched. “Stop!” Dib’s hand grasped the back of Zim’s hands, trying to pull them away, but as he tried to break them from their threatening grasp, the claws only dug deeper. “Ow! Fuck…!” He winced, taking his hands away as if they had grazed a hot stovetop. 

Curdling but subdued laughter rose from the alien’s throat, “Silly, Dib-thing…” His claws shredded the fabric at the human’s knees and snaked the nails against bare, pink skin. “You forget so easily…” 

The investigator twitched and gasped, legs quivering violently as the skin was stimulated. Dib bit his lip, putting his hand on Zim’s shoulder to attempt to push him away. “Forget what?” He asked sharply, but it came out frightened and dire. 

The Irken’s smile curled seductively, pushing against the grip with no apparent trouble. “You know, you’re not that stupid…” A low purr escaped as Zim brushed his fingers along the side and underneath the tender flesh of the joint. 

Dib squeaked, trying to hold in his laughter from the tickle, but the action started pounding blood into more.. sensitive areas. His flat nails dug into Zim’s shoulder, trying to threaten that he wasn’t afraid to scratch back if need be. “No…” He gulped, meeting the glowing, vermillion stare. “I, I really don’t…” 

Crimson turned to small slits as he hissed, and without warning, Zim’s claws gripped the human’s hips, shoving him to the very edge. 

Dib held on tight, making sure to keep himself as stable as possible. 

The Irken growled, “That I own you. You are mine.” 

The human couldn’t look away, his haunted, amber gaze widening. “You don’t own me, Zim! No one ‘owns’ me!” He pushed persistently, but his elbows struggled to not cave.

‘I hate when he’s like this…’ He thought to himself. 

“Oh, yes.. yes I do~” Zim clawed through the clothing on up the sides, snickering as he watched Dib squirm further. “You may not have a slave collar or marking on you, but it’s very apparent. I’ve owned you since the first day I met you.” 

‘He’s right… He’s always right.’ He could feel himself being torn into bits at this realization. 

Unhooking his claws, the Irken smoothed his palms down the sides of Dib’s shirt, gloved fingers briefly hitting naked skin. His hands savored the earthling’s vulnerability as he dragged them down, the front of his thighs moving close between the human’s legs. “I’ve owned your time, your focus, your life. You can never escape that truth, human.” Zim’s body pressed against the table, comfortably breaking the human’s so-called sacred space as he leaned forward.

Dib leaned back even more, using his hands behind him to brace himself. “Zim… Don’t…” he warned the Irken, but it came out broken as his voice cracked. His face flushed, his heart pounding thunderously as his mind screamed at him to fight back, punch him, kick him… anything! But something was stopping him. 

“You’re… weak…” Zim moved forward, looping a free hand around to the middle of Dib’s back to keep him from leaning away any further, holding him in place. The Irken was even more petite than the earth-pig, but he still had more strength than his enemy. His claws grazed up to meet his sides as he stared down at him.

“Please… I can’t…” The human gulped loudly, putting his hands onto Zim’s chest. He shook his head, trying to show at least a portion of rejection. “I… ca-… This… I … Someone… m-”

The gestures made the human lose all strength. He felt his back being pushed forward and he jerked back against the hand, trying to keep as much space between them as possible. 

“Spit it out, Dib!” he snapped. There was much resistance, so he had to lean against the table to get the human to fully face him, his slim hips hitting the metal. He hovered above his rival’s chest. Their faces were getting closer and closer by the second. 

“Okay, okay!” He shook in defense as Zim’s voice rang in his ears. But the words wouldn’t come. He was stopped by his stupid, primal instincts. 

The Irken was someone he always followed, always studied, always watched. He never thought about anyone or anything else, but the paranormal and.. him. Their sick game of cat and mouse had leaped the boundaries.

Even though a part of him was in denial, it didn’t matter anyway. ‘Zim is right, it’s more than apparent.’

Dib quivered, his thoughts still screaming at him to kick Zim in the face. “No…” he breathed out into a whisper, as the Irken came closer. His eyelids were lowering. ‘Fuck…no! Stop it! This is wrong!!’ His head roared at him.

Only a few centimeters away, he could almost taste the fear that radiated from his quivering nemesis. His antennae rose in curiosity. His hooded eyes bore into the trembling human’s gaze, his instincts biting at him to press that ill-level of discomfort: There was no turning back.

Zim moistened his emerald lips, swallowing hard. Dib watched that pointed tongue peek out, the action causing him to convulse violently. 

The shaking of Dib’s body fed his desire to dominate. The human managed to breathe with a high pitched whisper, “Zim…!” His tone lifted a few octaves as the impact of the alien’s mouth slammed into his like a freight train. “Mmn-!” he moaned in defeat, straightening his spine. It was all over… 

Zim pressed hard against the other’s lips, but he paused, leaving their lips shut. The alien closed his eyes.

After a long pause, he caressed Dib’s mouth, slowly drawing back with a gentle peck. His gloved fingers felt up his enemy’s neck that he crushed just minutes before. 

Dib’s eyes almost closed, but he could still see the green face upon his. He knew he should be disgusted… He knew he should be screaming and fighting back... running away horrified. But his pants felt tight, keeping him utterly frozen in place. Dib couldn’t even feel regret at this point. He was past the point of no return that he knew he could never pull himself out of. It was a deep hole that he fell into with no way of escaping. Filling with a deep, thick, discolored pool of lust that warmed his insides, but left a chill along his flesh. 

The human swiftly wrapped his arms around Zim’s neck to reel him in closer. He made their forms touch, but it was just not enough for him. Dib feverishly licked the alien’s lips and caressed them hungrily. His loud pants became muffled. 

Lips curling in satisfaction, he felt his power growing over the earthling. Zim pulled himself up onto the table, rapidly slowing down the rushed kiss. His knees touched metal as the human obeyed and scooted back. The Irken staying on all fours at first to clutch Dib’s neck as he teasingly opened both of their mouths, slightly flicking his tongue over his lips, closing them. He kissed with lighter pecks, the touch gentle. Loving.

Dib’s elbows were keeping him propped, but he toppled over as his tongue was rejected. Zim caught him with one hand behind his back before he could bruise himself further.

“Fuck you!” he whined, feeling his body weaken and submit. This was pretty pathetic. He already wanted to scream the alien’s name..!

Zim lowered the human slowly to rest his neck against the cold surface, bringing his hand out from behind his back. He held Dib’s face between his palms as softly as one would a porcelain doll. 

Dib complied, allowing the back of his head to lay against the table. He caressed the green lips deeper, inhaling into the passionate friction.

‘Why…’ He breathed, the human’s palm gripping the collar of the Irken’s uniform.

Swinging his legs to straddle Dib as he hovered over him, the Irken’s presence loomed like a sweet darkness. He coaxed him to give in further as he released the human, his fingers brushing away as if they were fading. ‘No… come back…’ 

The Irken picked up the pace of their kiss, finally giving what the human wanted. It was now him who shivered at the Dib’s eager submission, but he tried to mask it by keeping himself quiet, yet still engaging. He forgot all about the time constraint. The serious trouble he would be in in if he was found with the human like this, but it only fueled him in this exotic taboo. 

Dib whimpered, watching himself fall back down into the abyss of his needs. His face was too hot, but he couldn't help himself. Electricity ignited every nerve in his body as Zim towered over him. He was giving in. He had no desire to stop now. 

Zim sensed this like a cat in heat, claws grazing up the human’s shirt to tickle down the human’s sides. The human gasped, breathing into the kiss. ‘Yes. Never stop touching me...always touch me when we get like this. Never stop or I might…’ Dib pushed back his dramatic thoughts and lifted himself up into a half-sitting position, resting his hands behind the alien’s neck and the back of his head for balance. Opening his mouth wide to engulf the snake-like tongue to swallow it whole, Dib’s hand snatched the base of the alien’s lekku, using his thumb and index to massage it all the way up to the tip. Pausing there, he rolled the end of the stalk between his fingers, then maneuvered them all the way back down to the base.

Zim moaned, his eyes fluttering as he immediately pulled Dib further into the sitting position like the human desired. He sat in between the earthling’s thighs, never once breaking the kiss as he moved to straddle Dib’s waist again. He kneeled to raise himself to the human’s height, never wanting to let go of this power that he so desperately craved for. 

He grinded his crotch roughly abrupt against Dib’s for revenge of the molestation, the action sending jolts down his spine. He shivered, breathing heavily with a smirk on his lips. He smoothed their lips to shut before guiding them to open wide again. The Irken’s tongue slithered back into the human’s mouth to wrap around the flat, wet appendage, circling around the flesh to pull and squeeze at it simultaneously. 

The human bucked, crying into his rival’s mouth, his eyes wide. He was already harder than a rock. “Z-Zim…” he whined through their hungry, unbearable passion. “H-how l-long has it b-b-been?” He struggled as he began humping back into Zim, gasping for breath and relaying short grunts of pleasure. 

Zim growled, annoyed that the human was talking too much again, but because it was so much easier to subdue him this time, he obliged his enemy. 

“Mmmn…” he groaned deep in his throat, thinking for a moment as he lapped at Dib’s lip with the wrath of his strange tongue. “It's been…” He breathed, grinding down hard against the weak investigator, causing the human’s body to jolt back into the wall with a throttled smack. The human knew that his spine was suffering immensely, but his thoughts never once delayed on it, the numbness taking him over. 

“Somewhere around six earth weeks...” Zim purred as he continued his steady rhythm of grinding against his nemesis.

The human leaned back against the wall as Zim scooted closer to him, their bodies moulding as one. He continued to whine, pitch growing higher and higher with each teasing brush against his awakened need.

Zim gripped Dib’s chin, moving it to the side to expose the pink neck. His pointed tongue etched against the soft skin, letting a trail of alien saliva leave a wet blanket against the pale flesh. 

“Sh-sh-shhh-shhit!” His neck arched back against the wall and he closed his eyes, chin facing the ceiling. He let out a long, loud moan. 

“Shhh… quiet, Dib-pet.” He purred, trying to soothe the human into silence.

Dib inhaled loudly, taking a deep breath as if he were getting ready to dunk his head under water. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, “Th-that’s a-all??” he muttered in disbelief. He felt like it must have been three to four months or longer. Time went so much slower when you missed this kind of forbidden desire. 

Zim hummed in agreement, “So, let's not waste it.” He paused to look at the human intently with a glance that only enemies-turned-lovers could ever find passion in.

Amber eyes searched the glowing, vermillion orbs. His gaze raced back and forth, trying to get his head straightened out enough to respond. 

He finally got a moment to take a step back and look at what had happened between them. The storm clouds were clearing away.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, not saying a word as they sat perfectly still. Nothing but breaths broke the silence. The intensity of each others' presences was so intoxicating. An endless euphoria that rained down upon them each time their gazes met. Like a clash of lightning across a storm sky that sent one reeling, so was the chemistry between them. Forever bonded, no matter what.

They barely saw each other. But when they did and if alone, they could not control themselves. It was useless to fight it and blasphemy to feel guilt. 

Dib gazed deeply into the bright, glowing red orbs, trying to collect his thoughts.. What he was doing and how crazy it was; terrified of future consequences. 

Zim’s talon grazed against the human’s cheek as he admired his nemesis, allowing him to be submerged in his deep thoughts.. for now. After all, it allowed him much easier access to appreciate the investigator’s features without him squirming.

Dib got the chills as the sharp nail touched his skin. It tickled his very core. Through body, soul and something deeper that couldn’t be described. Eyes glossing over like a newly polished surface, the human brought his hand up to cover the back of Zim’s. He closed his eyes. 

Every action comes with a consequence. They both knew that this came with a price. Something that haunted him since he was a mere child. Was it worth the risk?

The human opened his eyes, catching the alien’s wicked smirk. Immediately, Dib jerked his mouth back up against the alien’s, pressing his entire body against him with much fervor. Zim moaned, rewarding the human with another powerful thrust, further fueling the radiating heat of their passion.

He feverishly devoured Zim’s lips as he pulled the alien on top of him, pinning his own back against the wall, his bare shoulders meeting the chilling surface. Zim followed the kiss intently, growling as he bit down on the plush lips. He attacked the human’s clothing once again, unzipping and unbuttoning Dib’s pants in quite the disorderly fashion through their wrestle. 

Fumbling, he tried to get rid of them quickly, but the alien was unable to pry them off. His talons got caught in the zipper, causing him to nibble on the human’s lip in frustration; he was distracted by Dib’s lips as they kissed deeply; rough and sloppy. Neither of them cared for pleasantries. Alien tongues fought with each other as saliva smeared across their chins.

Dib groaned, assisting Zim in removing his jeans. 

Fuck yes. 

This desire was the kind where you don’t have a choice in the matter. You couldn’t contain something like this. Their want for each other was a severe need. The kind of need that related to the earth needing its sun. They wouldn’t survive if they couldn’t do this. Everything else would be driven into despair. It was an unhealthy, poisonous addiction that burned through their collective energy. Nothing could stop them. Not even death. 

Zim’s hands jumbled to get ahold of the hem to pull them down, gripping the boxers with them. Dib adjusted to pull the pants down to his ankles. Sitting his bare rear end onto the metal table made him jump and gasp, “Cold!” He shivered. 

The Irken Invader was chuckling again, the laughter muffled by their lips. Zim tugged off Dib’s shirt, momentarily breaking their kiss before they both glued themselves back to each other as if their bodies were meant to be one. 

Dib flinched at the ice surface that touched the wider surface area of his back, but he didn’t let that stop him. He swallowed hard as his hands snaked up Zim’s shirt. 

The alien gripped Dib’s shaft, the action followed by the human’s high-pitched panting. The Irken began pumping it furiously in the midst of their fiery passion. “A-a-ahhhh,” Dib whispered a cry, kicking his legs out in sexual frustration as he tensed his lids tightly.

Zim bit down hard against the flesh of Dib’s neck, piercing the skin and drawing blood with his sharp fangs. The alien lapped up his mess as his human bucked into his hand and moaned out desperately. 

 

“Shhhh!” the Irken hushed him sharply with a low growl.

“Nnngh…” Dib swallowed, biting down on his lower lip hard, causing it to inflame. He lightly hit the back of his head against the wall a few times in unbearable frustration. “Z-Zim…” he protested, watching his forbidden companion move to kiss down his shuddering chest. The tip of the snake-like tongue slid down his stomach, all the way to the human’s boney hips. High-pitched whines followed. “I-I-I d-d-don’t knoooow i-if IIII-I-I can be quiet for much loooonger…” He pointed out shakily, voice trickling out in waves.

“You better!” Zim hissed. He sucked on the pale skin on the human’s hips and sides, slurping with exertion and hunger. Dib inhaled, fishing to pull the alien’s shirt off. Zim maneuvered out of it with the help, now licking down the pink pelvis, getting dangerously close to his prize. He slowly unzipped his gloves, removing them without breaking the tongue-to-flesh contact.

“Wait.” Dib dug his nails into the alien’s back, roughly pulling him up. Zim was about to protest, but the human took hold of the Invader’s face and pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply. He felt the Irken’s chest rise against his in a deep inhale. Rolling his tongue around Zim’s, he petted it with his wet muscle, sucking it into his mouth. The alien protested from the suffocation, but eventually let Dib pull him closer. 

Both emerald and pink skin smoothed against each other like butter, poisonous addiction coiling their senses. Enwrapping them, choking them with a passion that enemies once channeled through savage touch. Something that only they could share. Never wanting it any other way.

Dib felt goosebumps crawl over his flesh as they moaned simultaneously, the human pressing his dripping member in between the alien’s legs. 

Zim wrapped his arms around the human, clawing profusely at Dib’s back. The human kicked and bucked, squealing a muffled cry in between their wet, aggressive and messy makeout session. Zim pushed his mouth firmer against Dib’s one more time, holding it there for moments before he pulled away, a satisfying smack echoing from their released lips. 

The human’s head fell back against the wall as Zim kneeled once again. The Irken leaned his head down to the human’s sex. He purred just above the steaming, hot member, letting his breath and lips graze against it. He gave it a teasing lap with the edge of his tongue just under the head of the tip. Circling his skinny muscle down the shaft, his tongue wavered like a cat's tail curling around it’s body as the rest of him stayed stagnate.

Dib straightened his back as he packed in as much oxygen as he could into his lungs. He clamped his fingers onto both of Zim’s antennae to brace himself. 

The Irken opened his mouth and took the entire member down to the back of his throat; gurgling viciously with loud sucking noises. 

Dib’s hands slapped to the shaven sides of his head, desperately close to pulling his hair out as he grit his teeth painfully. His head moved back and forth in a loll as a long, shaken moan was released from his throat. “You’re driving me insane, Zim!” He whined. 

It's become very apparent to both of them that they probably shouldn’t ever be left alone in a room together.


	2. Owning me isn't enough, is it?

Chapter 2: Owning me isn’t enough, is it? 

I have never felt such desire before. Such a hungry need to be close with another living being.

It makes me furious, sometimes, the foreign swell of emotion that I would feel for this.. child. This nobody. This tiny, pathetic, unimportant meat-sac of a...

No. Dib was important. The human was dire to my well-being. I have lived for so long, so long... and yet I cannot conjure the memories of even living before the Dib human came into my existence. The memories prior were unimportant. Not valuable enough to keep. What was life even like before we met? Where on Irk did I even pull my motivation from? It was just insane. Truly insane.

I could not picture what life was before.. him. This cruel stalker.. this tender beast beneath me. I wanted nothing more than to open up his chest, push that beating, bloody organ aside and dive in. Dive in, wrap those ribs around me, the human's body housing mine.. forever sheltering me. Forever with me. 

I needed him. And I cannot fight it. No matter how much I ached to be free of this.. this..! Vile emotion, this.. disgusting, overwhelming swarm of need that flamed my very essence. 

My nemesis is like a filthy earth-drug, and I am hopelessly, irreplaceably hooked.  
~~~

The Irken’s head bobbed slowly, taking in every inch that he could. He hummed as the glorious taste filled his mouth, the mixture of musk and salt drowning his senses. Usually he wasn’t this eager to pleasure the human like this, but it had been so long since they’ve seen each other. He wasn’t even sure how much more he could take himself, either.

Dib shivered under the vibration that came from Zim’s throat. His eyes felt swollen as they teared up. It was absolutely painful. This was the most beautiful, heart-wrenching and soul-stabbing emotion he had ever felt. He felt like this was far worse than dying and as fucked up as it was, he liked it. He more than liked it. 

He loved it. Dib could not hide that fact.

Moaning into the pink shaft and panting, he tried to memorize every single taste that came from his human. He wasn't sure when he was going to do this again, he wasn’t even sure there was even a possible if. Every moment was treated like their last. 

Dib could feel himself completely reaching the brink. He panted, hitting the back of his head onto the wall a few times in frustration and he tried to swallow, gurgling his spit down his dry throat. Zim was a God at giving head and it made his eyes roll back into his head.

The alien swallowed the human again while his tongue encircled it, the appendage pulsing the member as he bobbed his head, picking up speed. 

Dib bit down harder, desperately trying to cap his sounds, but pathetic whines ripped from his vocal cords. The noises were getting higher-pitched with every pump, lick, and stroke. He could feel the sinking push inside of him telling him he was almost at his climax. 

“No…!” he breathed softly to himself in protest, but the alien was too busy loudly slurping up Dib’s shaft. 

The human shivered and half regretted doing this, but he grabbed onto Zim’s antennae, tugging them as he threw over his leg to kick the Irken onto his back. The crimson tongue tried to desperately hold onto his member, the Irken’s mouth still open wide. Zim grunted in annoyance, brow furrowed in confused fury.

He had to act quickly. He immediately straddled the alien, putting all of his weight on top of him. Zim hissed, trying to grab at the human or his arms, claws and teeth bared. 

Dib fumbled, fighting with the thrashing Irken’s legs and arms. “S-stop!” he barked at him, but still keeping it down.   
The alien growled, leaving scratch marks along Dib’s throat and the side of his cheek, only inches away from his eye. 

Dib put his determination, anger and sexual frustration into his next move. Catching with haste and speed, the human finally caught both of the alien’s wrists. He dug his nails into green skin and Zim tried to kick his legs back but Dib sat on the Irken’s crotch. With one thrust and grind, Zim’s legs went limp and he gasped deeply. Taking the wrists more firmly into his grasp, Dib pushed them above his head, slamming them back onto the surface of the table.

“Stop!” Dib ordered again, finding more confidence as he shoved his free hand against the Irken’s mouth. He forced the digits past the green lips, knowing the alien’s gag reflex would be fine. 

Zim choked, drawing blood as he started to use his teeth again. Dib flinched at the pain, but he was more than used to it. “Lick,” he whispered harshly. The Irken hissed into the gag, starting to kick his legs noisily. 

He smashed his hard on back against Zim’s crotch, making him grunt a scream. “What did I say, Zim!?” Dib snarled, getting tired of this game. “Lick. Suck. Now!” He let out his own threatening growl. 

Zim’s brow furrowed, but slowly complied, letting his tongue encircle all the digits in his mouth, his gaze never once leaving the human’s. He began to suck at them eagerly, his eyes hooding and he choked when he felt the human move them even deeper down his throat. Dib saw the Irken’s orbs water and it made him harder. 

“Good space boy…” He snickered evilly and leaned in. “You’re not that bad at following orders, are you, soldier?” He continued to laugh lowly. Dib removed his fingers and then pressed his mouth against Zim’s.

The Irken’s face flushed immediately. He didn’t like to be dominated, so it was a struggle. He flailed and wiggled under him so Dib moved swiftly. He gripped the pants to move them down roughly, not necessarily having the time or patience to remove the Irken’s boots. He practically ripped the fabric, hearing a loud tear which made the Irken buck and yell. Zim tried desperately to get his wrists free from the grip, but the human was overpowering his limited progress with that evil grinding. 

Dib managed to pull down the Irken’s pants passed his knees successfully, pressing his wet fingers against the small slit. At the sudden touch, Zim froze. 

The human rubbed two fingers up and down against the tight lips of skin. The alien’s head gently fell back onto the table submissively, his antennae drifting down against the cold surface. Dib pulled away slightly to let both the Irken and himself breathe, panting against him. 

Zim’s eyes were closed in shame as his face flushed a deeper indigo. For a moment, he looked so helpless. Almost innocent. It gave a tug at the human’s loins and he rubbed his fingers against the Irken’s sensitive area faster.

The alien whined from the act, but this wasn’t the worst that the human was going to do. “Poor, little Irken…” Dib nuzzled against his face. “Don’t worry.” He laughed again, “I’ll take good care of you.” The human pressed his lips against the nape of the alien’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin almost mercifully. Zim started convulsing under the human and that made Dib’s breath hitch. He let out a pleased moan before taking one finger and sliding it slowly into the wet opening. 

Zim began hyperventilating with his tightly knit lids. He wanted nothing more than to pull his PAK legs out, but the stupid human had him on his back. He was defenseless, especially under the tender touches. 

Dib pressed his face against Zim’s cheek, his breath hovering over one of the Irken’s antennae. “Shhhh…” he hushed him gently, “relax…” Dib attempted to calm him, but a wicked idea invaded his once innocent thoughts. 

The human stuck his tongue out to lick at the Irken’s lekku, bringing the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it, twisting his tongue around the black stalk. Immediately, Zim let out a long exhale and spread his legs for the human. 

Dib smiled mischievously as he slowly pushed the digit inside until it could go no further. He began thrusting in and out, the Irken’s walls trying to clench and suck it in. It made Dib’s insides and loins melt over. He pushed in with a slow rhythm, sucking and licking all the way up the long, defenseless antennae. 

Zim shook, weakly trying to get his hands free as his eyes peeked open to stare down at his body. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes again, hating the state he was in, but his body unwillingly reacted. Loving every second of it. Dib pulled out the digit, listening to the Irken let out a sigh of relief, but then he put two fingers together, pressing the pads to the opening. Dib pushed them in and Zim’s back arched off of the table as the alien cried out. Dib continued the rhythm, increasingly thrusting quicker as he took the other antenna past his lips. 

Zim swallowed and started to release shaky moans. Dib pressed his member against the Irken’s thigh, causing the alien to shudder as his body started to quake as much as his breathing. “H-human…” he pleaded just above a whisper.

It was a matter of time before he would be able to let the alien go without him wanting to escape. The human thrusted the two digits deeper, pumping harder. Zim panted desperately, his hips shivering uncontrollably. 

“Shhh…” Dib gave the antennae an equal amount of attention with his tongue before returning to his lips. “It’s okay…” He captured his mouth, still pounding his fingers inside the Irken’s entrance. Zim began thrusting against his hand and Dib could feel the alien’s body go limp. 

That was it! Dib took the fingers out, a trail of liquid stringing from the Irken’s opening to the tip of Dib’s fingers. The earthling brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting them with a moan. It was so sweet… acidic, but bitter. The taste reminding him of almost grapefruit, but.. he couldn’t pinpoint it. Such an alien flavor.. He made a mental note for next time, but first… Dib pressed his hard on against Zim’s slit.

The alien moaned as he watched the human taste the juices that poured out of him. He hated being so vulnerable like this, but after watching, he felt like a tiny part of him was starting to enjoy it. He jerked back as he felt the member against him. “D-D-Dib… D-d-don’t…” The Irken pleaded, shaking against him. 

Dib sympathized, kissing him lightly to reassure him. “Zim. It’s okay.” He looked at him seriously, “Just relax.”

The Irken whined in fright, and it almost made the human wish to pull back. “I know you can’t… but… just trust me,” Dib nodded at the Irken who was shaking his head, grimacing up at him. 

The human adjusted himself and pressed his angry red tip to the wet opening. Zim’s claws scratched against his palms in anticipation. “Ah! Ah! Ahh!” He panted softly and Dib could already feel the liquid drip down his tip, heat trying to suck him in. The human shuddered and he knew he couldn’t stop himself, but he looked at Zim one last time, almost telepathically telling he would force himself to cease if the Irken seriously needed him to. 

The Irken looked back up at him hesitantly, their gazes meeting. Dib’s eyes were lustfully exhausted, Zim’s reflecting scared and desperate. 

It was moments of simply panting through the silence that Zim finally gave a quick nod. Dib didn’t waste any more time, slowly pushing himself in. 

Zim’s mouth gaped wide open with a silent scream and Dib released his wrists to grab onto the Irken’s hips for leverage. The human panted, his whole body shaking with the alien’s, pushing himself extremely slow, so slow in fact that it drove him mad. 

It was incredibly wet and tight. The warmest he’s ever felt. Muscles from every angle, tightening, pulsating and sucking him in to go deeper. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect sensation.

He was halfway inside when Zim arched his back up again and abruptly pushed himself further down onto the human’s member. Dib moaned softly and moved forward once more until he couldn’t go any further. The human paused, panting. Zim’s fingers went to cover his face, the other to scratch at the human’s arm. Dib took in the pain and pulled himself out just to thrust back in at a maddeningly slow pace.

Zim started moaning with each thrust and he snagged the human’s neck, yanking him down against him. He wrapped his arms around the human and the Dib’s eyes widened slightly from the desperate embrace, completely taken back by the gesture. 

It only took a split moment for his features to soften. He wrapped his arms around the alien’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together to stare deeply into his lover’s crimson gaze.

The Irken looked up at him, peeking through his lids, his face becoming hotter as he realized the human was literally watching him as he took being dominated. It made him feel so embarrassed and… dare he think it? Weak. He closed them again and gritted his teeth, letting out a ragged whine. 

Dib leaned further, tilting his head to press his mouth against Zim’s. The crimson orbs popped open again to meet golden pupils. 

The Irken’s features slowly softened and his body finally agreed to relax. He wrapped his hold tighter around the human. “D-dib… please…” 

He pulled back just to speak against his lips, “I know, I know… don’t worry. I promise it’ll be okay.” 

Zim nodded and huffed, holding onto the human as if his life depended on it. 

Dib picked up the pace, starting to thrust a bit faster into the Irken. The sensation caused his breath to shake and quicken. He shut his amber gaze, enjoying every inch, feeling and sound that they produced together. 

He captured the green lips again to reassure the Irken, waves of protection rolling off of him from the act. The gesture must have worked, he figured, because Zim was finally moaning in pleasure without censor. Dib looked up to see the Irken even smiling with his tongue poking from his swollen lips. 

The human thrusted a little harder, huffing with a grunt. “More…” the Irken breathed and with that, the human went inside even deeper. 

“You like that…?” Dib asked in awe. 

The Irken nodded through his quivering pants, closing his mouth to try and stop his rapid groaning.

“Say it.” Dib ordered, letting out a deep grunt as he felt Zim’s walls start to engulf him with force as if trying to keep him from pulling out. His mouth gaped from the intense squeeze, gasping. 

The Irken eyed him from the sound, liquid flowing onto the human’s member, spilling out of his entrance from the constant thrusts. The rough movements caused liquids to slap and spray against the exposed flesh of Dib’s crotch. He sat up straight and pressed his hand against his mouth, muffling his deep moan as he started thrusting in with full speed.

The alien arched his spine in return, pressing the back of his skull against the table. He let out a long moan that reverberated off the walls around them. “AhhhhhHHHHNN!” Zim started clawing at the human’s hips, desperately ripping at the skin and pulling himself up onto the stiffened member. 

Dib looked around nervously, but the Irken’s outburst caused his insides to tighten, a force encasing him like he has never felt before. The human grunted deep, pounding inside the alien with immense force, their bodies jolting against each other. “Come on, Zim…” Dib breathed, panting, “Say it.” He sneered down at him, eyes struggling to stay open. 

Zim’s back tensed against the table and he whimpered, “No!” he hissed at him, “I won’t!” 

The human blinked down at him before he chuckled, “I guess I’ll have to make you, then…” Dib suddenly pulled himself out, almost reluctant, but he flipped the alien over to push his chest to the table.

The Irken scratched at the surface of the table, scrambling to try and grab for the edge to pull away. A screech of Zim’s sharp nails running down the metal hung in the air, leaving long lines over the tabletop as Dib pulled him back by his hips, bringing the alien back against him. 

Zim tensed as Dib spread his cheeks apart, entering once again. The human’s face twisted. It felt so much tighter at this angle. 

The alien opened his mouth, letting out an empty scream. He only had one entrance, and the muscles back there were much more tense with the position the human put him in.

Dib bent over the green body, pressing his chest over the PAK as he grabbed the nearest antenna between his teeth. He pushed himself inside deeper as he licked over the tip, sucking it further into his mouth. 

Zim’s thighs relaxed at the gesture and the human managed to ease himself back in without further trouble. He wrapped one arm around the alien’s abdomen, pulling Zim up against him in an arch.

“Ahhhhhh!” Zim’s head fell back against Dib’s shoulder, shaking as the human’s face brushed against his. The human pulled out slowly, just to push himself back in. 

Zim convulsed violently under him from the sensation, the human grunting in his antennae. He clenched his teeth, feeling himself getting close, but he wasn’t ready to finish just yet. He tried his hardest to hold it back a little longer. 

“Tell me…” Dib murmured, “Give up already and admit it.” He pressed his lips to the corner of Zim’s mouth, the Irken’s face turning a different color as if the pleasure was choking him. 

“N-never…” the alien grumbled from the human’s mocking laughter, antennae pounding from the treasured voice. 

Dib smoothed his face up against the alien’s and he grabbed the other antennae, licking up the stalk as he left a trail of dripping saliva down the tough, leathery-like material. He pulled out, pushing back in once more, his rhythm building rapidly. His hips moved harshly against the Irken’s, his thighs jerking. Breathing hard as he panted loudly into Zim’s lekku, he pushed inside the wet cavern of his lover deeper and deeper.

The alien clenched his teeth and scratched along the metal table, the loud screeching beating painfully into both of their listeners. Zim’s panting gradually became higher and higher-pitched, whines breaking from his throat sporadically. 

Dib puffed out his cheeks as his throat twitched from the noises. He braced himself, leaning forward and he laid both of his palms over the back of Zim’s hands. 

He held them into place as he shoved himself inside the alien, hips starting to ride and thrust more vigorously than before, his member pumping with incredible thirst.

The alien’s moans were coming out pathetically high, too loud for the human’s comfort. He brought one of his hands down against Zim’s chest, his fingers tickling down the green flesh in search.

He groped at the air between the Irken’s thighs repeatedly, managing to brush against what he was after. 

Dib grabbed ahold of Zim’s shaft that had finally unsheathed itself. It was hard and pounding, he observed, gripping it tightly as he felt the alien’s body become rigid beneath him. 

Dib felt him inhale as if to prepare for another unearthly sound. He immediately brought his other hand up to turn Zim’s face towards his. He kissed the Irken as he began pumping furiously, thrusting his shaft roughly and almost awkwardly inside of him, trying to juggle both motions at once. 

Zim groaned, eyes rolling back as Dib pushed his lips roughly against his. His ribbed, crimson member was getting harder as the human thrusted feverishly and without mercy. The investigator felt his own shaft throb and pound hard inside the foreign walls. 

Trying to focus more on Zim’s member as much as he could, he gnawed at the Irken’s lips. His mouth took the tongue prisoner and it wriggled in protest, but it slowly caved as the human’s mouth caressed sensually against the emerald, saliva-glossed lips. Zim’s moaning increased, but was thankfully muffled by Dib’s suffocating lips.

The Irken panted a whine that nearly resembled a sob, biting the plush, pink lip against his. Dib yelped but didn’t break contact, biting back in return. 

Their mouths shifted and danced, tongues licking, teeth biting. There was no real order in their maddened makeout session. Skin was breaking; blood was smearing against their lips, but the mess only made their kissing more passionate.

Dib’s hand cramped slightly from the harsh movement, but he pumped tentatively and his speed was vigorous. The Irken shook under him and a clawed hand scratched down the pale arse behind him, holding onto the side of the flesh desperately. 

“Mmmmmfgggghhh!” A vibration bounced between their lips as Zim squealed and Dib felt the series of twitching and jerking beneath him.

For a moment, Zim’s body went limp. He didn’t make any noises, body failing to move.. but he certainly was tense. The Irken held his breath, and Dib whined lowly, waiting for it. 

Then with a last quiver of Zim’s hips, he groaned deeply, breaking the kiss with a gasp as he pushed his hips back against the human’s in a desperate jerk. Hot spurts of liquid rained down, coating Dib’s hand as he felt more run down his member trapped inside. It felt so… hot, almost too hot..! 

Dib hissed and let go of Zim’s spurting member. He stood up and grabbed onto the Irken’s hips like reins, feeling the walls loosen around him, and that was all he needed. 

The human panted, his breath becoming weak and desperate as he pounded harder than ever inside of his alien. He felt the wet, slippery walls welcome his shaft loosely, but still clenching firmly. 

He could feel the liquid pouring down his member inside, and it felt like it was never going to stop coming out. His head fell back, jaw slackened. “Ahhh! Ahh! Fuck! Zim! I can’t! Stop… shhhiit..” He shook, his mouth opened wide, but no sounds were produced. He thrusted forward wildly and then finally… his release came tumbling after. 

Zim groaned in relief, feeling the splatter of warmth coat his insides. Their mixed juices pooling beneath them. Dib kept pounding through his orgasm, waiting until every last drop was released. 

His body gradually slowed and he gasped, letting out a long, pleased sigh.

The Irken convulsed gently and Dib toppled over him, but was sure to brace himself with his palms hitting the table, being careful not to crush the quivering alien. “F-f-fucck…” was all the human could manage. 

Zim’s eyes closed, his temple resting on the cold surface as he broke away from the human, body falling with a gentle splash of liquids. He laid there limply for a moment as Dib watched him, simply catching his breath. 

“Phew….” He brushed his hair back, licking his lips as he laid on his side, facing the Irken. 

“You’re going to pay for that…” The Irken growled, and Dib couldn’t help but laugh. 

He bent over to brush his forehead against Zim’s, “I can’t wait,” he drawled teasingly and couldn’t help but kiss the Irken again. 

Caught off guard by the sweet gesture, his eyes flickered open and he swallowed hard, giving in for the moment. His antennae flattened against his skull as he allowed his lids to slip shut. Dib kissed him deeply. 

It always got better and better when they did this. Lips smacked idly this time, a more tender caress instead of vulgar shared between them.

Dib was about to pull away when there was an abrupt, desperate beeping noise. They both jolted, then paused for a second, hearing silence and wondered if it was just their imagination.

Then the beeping became more rapid and they both saw the lights of the door flash.

“Move!” Zim whispered, and they both jumped from the table. They scrambled to find their clothes and shove them on.

Dib struggled to put his pants back up but he forced his legs through, touching his hand to his chest. 

Something was missing. 

He gasped as the realization hit him. Hard. He couldn’t find his dog tags!!

The alien was far ahead of him and there were beeping noises flooding the room. The alien jumped towards the open vent. “Hurry!” Zim hissed. 

Dib breathed heavily, looking under the table, pushing vials and jars apart to see if they fell somewhere within the spilled chemicals. “I can’t! My tags!” He breathed heavily in his frantic search. 

There were a few beeps that echoed in the room, indicating that the door was open. If he left those tags, he was doomed. His name was infamous throughout the Irken empire.

“Dib-!!” the Irken warned, voice swelling with adrenaline.

The human panted through the added pressure on top of his pounding anxiety, pushing through the shards of glass. 

“Found them!” He shoved them into his pocket and leaped up onto the table. Zim’s spider legs shot out and wrapped around Dib’s middle immediately, jerking him up. 

The door was opened. Light entered the room. Footsteps. 

The guards’ eyes shifted about the suspiciously-tattered room, eyes lifting to the askew vent that seemed to shift back into place.

“An escaped prisoner, maybe?”

“Impossible.”

The Irken and human studied carefully through the thin slots, their breathing kept muted. The guards were exploring the room, one approaching directly under the vent to look up. 

“Go, go, go!” Dib mouthed harshly, urging the Irken to move. 

A bang reverberated off of the table as the vent cover was yanked down. The guard lifted himself to peek inside, searching about the dark space.

He narrowed his eyes from the silence, grunting as he dropped back down to the table. 

The room reeked of suspicious activity. That, or, maybe it was just the pool of mysterious liquids on the table.

Yes.. it was definitely that.


End file.
